The Great Debates
by Rose of the Noble Castle
Summary: The Student council decides to hold a few friendly debates -- SI spamfics ensue. Contains Red and Green Debate, Pink and Orange Debate, and Purple and Yellow Debate. All of us. Are. Nuts.
1. The Red and Green Debate

This is a short and silly RPG log that makes no sense whatsoever. Written by the girls (and guy) of Rose of the Noble Castle. Shoujo Kakumei Utena is not owned by any of us, we just like to play around with the characters. This was written for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended here... 

WARNING! This is an outtake fic, and there ARE self-insertions. Be prepared. 

THE RED AND GREEN DEBATE 

--Dreamed up by Ra-chan and Janey-chan   
Written by Rachelley (Akio and Saionji), Janey (Touga), Katie (Utena), Ty (Juri), Cat Who (Nanami), and Jessie (Anthy)  
Edited by Cat Who 

The red hair God walks into the dojo, with his shinai propped over his right shoulder. His kendo pants make a muffled wisping sound as he walks; his long, red hair is tied at the end. Girls start to gather around as the student council president and the vice president prepare for a nice, friendly duel... or is it? 

Girls squeal. Some call out Touga's name, and others call out Saionji's name. Both of them are so used to it, they don't turn around to acknowledge anyone calling out their name at all. 

"So..do you think you will beat me this time?" Touga smugly remarks at his 'childhood friend'. 

The green-haired Vice President snorts a little and rests the bamboo practice sword over his shoulder, glaring at Touga with contempt. 

"I will not loose to you. Never again. Not after what YOU did." 

"Gooo Saionji!" Cat Who screams from the sidelines. 

Nanami whaps her. "Just cuz your hair is the same color as his doesn't make him the better fighter. Onii-sama will kick his butt." 

Nanami and the person running her character fall into a brief cat fight. Cat Who, being the older, much more well trained fighter of the two, whapps the character down with her Acolyte book and freezes her for a week. 

"Gooooo Saionji!" she cries again among the dozens of other admiring girls. 

Saionji blinks at the girl calling his name, then shrugs. Hey, at least she has good taste in hair colors. He tips his hand to the cheering girls and turns back towards Touga 

"Lets go, playboy. That is, if you're not afraid." 

Saionji's role player cheers from the sidelines as well "GOOOOOOO KYOUICHI-KUN! WOO HOO! Kick his butt!" She pulls out a random set of green and purple pom-poms and waves them around. 

Utena and Kate meander in to the room. 

"Huh," Utena mutters, "I didn't know it was possible to actually meander somewhere." 

"Hush," Kate grumbles, drool spotting her chin, "Look at the two of them. Sooooo, hot. Oh-so-hot." 

The character and the girl who plays her stare mesmerized at the play of muscles along the two strong backs. "Man," Utena mutters, "and you said you wanted to be stuck in the Ranma Universe. Or was it Fushigi Yugi?" 

"Both. I take it back though," Kate replies, before slumping to the floor in an ever-increasing pool of drool. 

"Come on." Utena smacks her to wake her up, then the two girls sit in companiable silence next to a twitching Nanami and a green haired girl nearby. So...hot... 

Anthy wanders into the room, having lost her way. Noticing the duel about to begin, she screams, "Go Utena-sama!!!" Then, realizing her mistake, reddens, and whispers to those around her "Sorry, wrong duel..." She leaves quietly. 

The role player, Rachelley, does a little sweatdrop at Anthy's outburst and watches her go with a shake of her head. "That girl isn't quite all there, if you catch my drift......" 

Looking over at his sister, who is now frozen, Touga walks over the Cat Who and stares down at her..and quirks a red eyebrow..."Now, now....play nice..." he says mockingly and walks back to Saionji. 

Slyly smiling, the play-boy looks to his green-haired opponent and tilts his head as his red hair cascades over his pale face....and blue eyes. "Afraid?...Why are you calling things into the air that describe you?" 

Saionji just chuckles. "You must be tired. Your insults aren't even up to their usual standard." He waves a hand so that the cheering fans quiet down. 

Touga raises his head and looks at the green-haired boy straight in the eye. "Yes..you may be right...but at least I didn't lose to Utena my first round."... 

Cat Who melts. The steam radiating off her unfreezes Nanami, who grabs CW's Acolyte book and rips it half. Cat Who is still steaming. "He...spoke...to...me..." 

"He's MY brother, you hear me?" Nanami screams, grabbing Cat Who by her shiny green hair for an instant and dropping it when she burns her hands. Then Nanami glanced over at the dueling males, and fell quite abrubtly on her bum. "Oh... onii-sama..." 

Cat Who takes her ripped Acolyte book and mutes Nanami for the next hour. 

Saionji seeths quietly and turns, picking up a different sword at the edge of the arena. He unsheeths it RIGHT in front of Touga's face, the sharp edge of the blade glimmering in the faint light. "Then put your sword where your mouth is, Seitokachou, and fight me if you think you can beat me!" 

Rachelley's mouth drops open, then she waves her pom-poms around again. "Waaaaiiii! Saionji! You tell him!" She blushes a little, then crawls into a quiet corner to watch. 

Rolling his blue eyes at the head-strong guy in front of him, Touga looks at him smugly. "What? Are you gonna slash at me, like you did to Utena and get yourself done for, again?" Touga remarked smugly. Raising an eyebrow, he watched his old friend's actions and stood there, his shinai still propped on his right shoulder. 

Janey pounces her onee-sama and burns her green and purple pom-poms. She then anime-style, scurries around, throwing red confetti and waves red flags and cheers Touga on with red poms-poms..when out of the corner of her eye, Wakaba comes running after her...."Aiieeeee!~~~~" Janey runs off as Wakaba takes over and helps Rachelley back up and cheer's Saionji on. 

Janey stops and looks over. "Not fair." She walks over to Nanami to devise a plan to out cheer them. 

Juri and Ty-chan have been wandering around the Ohtori campus, when they stumble upon this little duel. Juri stands, and puts one hand on her hip, watching the action. Ty-chan gets a little bug-eyed, watching the two sexy gods fight. 

"Wow, they're sooo so goodlooking," Ty-chan says. 

"This is a rather immature fight," Juri says coolly. 

"Oh, come on, Juri-sempai. Have a little fun for once in your life. Nothing you do is fun, and all you do is obsess about that Shiori girl." 

Juri glares at Ty-chan, and says, "You should be talking, little one." 

Ty-chan is caught in her own trap, and stutters..."Well...um...fine." And she goes back to watching the two gorgeous guys duel. 

Part Two 

After waiting a few minutes in the Rose Duelists Arena, Anthy soon becomes vexed. Her victor should not be late for a duel. Neither should the duelist. Soon she runs to Jessie, who had been waiting patiently on the outskirts of the forest. 

"Utena-sama, she hasn't shown up. I don't know what to do..." 

Sighing at Anthy's incompetence, Jessie grabs her by the arm. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. I have a feeling I know where she is, and why she's late..." And with that, Jessie stomps off, dragging the dazed Anthy behind her. It takes only a few minutes to reach the fight. She had seen the fight between the green and red gods start as she walked to the forest. Knowing her roomate's...shall we say...weaknesses, she had a feeling she might have dragged Utena here. 

Winding their way through the crowds of cheering fans, stepping over an unconcious Nanami, and laughing at the blush on Ty's features, they eventually reach the Victor. She was staring at Katie, who was by now lying in a pool of her own drool. 

Rolling up her sleeves, Jessie sighs, "I had a feeling this would happen. Well there's only one thing we can do...watch the match, and make sure Katie doesn't drown in her own saliva." She shakes her head as Katie twitches, muttering something that sounded like "So...hot...I...want..." Then, avoiding the ever-growing lake o' drool, they sit down next to Utena, who shakes her head in quiet understanding. 

Janey-chan makes Nanami concious and help her up and both of the girl sneak away to a corner, making up a devious plan to burn the Saionji cheerleaders. Giggling maliciously, Janey-chan and Nanami ransack a muck around the dojo, and stick Rachelley, CW and Wakaba into a bag and shoves them into a locker each, in the boy's locker room. Laughing, they walk in back to the dojo. 

Touga turns around and is about to grab his sword, when his foot steps into something wet. His eyes tracing the trail, he sees that it leads to Katie's mouth and walks over and pokes her lightly with his shinai. "It's be nice if you stopped drooling..." Touga says cooly. "You don't want us to slip and crack our heads open while dueling, do you?" 

At that, he walks over and grabbed his sword, still in it's sheath, props it up on his shoulder and walks back, dodging the lake o' drool coming from Katie's mouth. His eyes look around as they see Ty and Juri, as well as Jessie and Anthy. He waves to Ty, Jessie and Anthy, and winks. Knowing Juri wouldn't even't acknowledge him, he just nods at her then turns to Saionji, when he notices Janey and Nanami walking out of the boys locker room. He also notes that oddly, Rachelely, CW and Wakaba have mysteriously disappeared. 

Meanwhile... 

Needless to say, Rachelley doesn't much enjoy being shoved in a locker, as big as it may be. But it seems rather....crowded for some reason. Managing to get her head out of the bag, she finds she's sharing a locker with another person. A very *manly* someone with violet hair. 

"Uhhhhh....." 

Akio just grins. "Hello." 

Anyway, back in the dojo, Saionji rests his blade on his shoulder and rolls his eyes at his red-haired "friend." "Are you ABOUT done? I thought we were going to FIGHT, or were you just going to flirt all day?" He steps around the lake of drool, giving Kate a disgusted look, then looks back at Touga impatiently. "I haven't got all day!" 

Janey, feeling bad, walks back to the lockers and releases everybody and walks to Nanami who is cheering her brother on wildly. Janey runs over, nearly slipping on Katie's drool. Regaining her composure, Janey hops all the way to Nanami and cheers on the red god. 

Akio merely smiles suggestivly at Janey as she opens the locker he is currently "occupying" then grabs the door and slowly shuts it again. 

"Thank you, but we will not be needing releasing right now." 

And back in the dojo,Touga winks at the girl who cheers him on with Nanami and then turns to look at Saionji and smiles. "Fight?" Touga asks dazed.. "I thought it was just a -FRIENDLY- duel..." Touga eyes Utena, yawns, and, being bored, walks back to the dueling area, where he waits for Saionji and watches him lazily. 

Saionji lowers his blade and points it directly towards Touga's throat. "You have the nerve to call me friend after what you did? Now get your head out of the clouds and prepare to fight!" He swipes the sword horizontally in front of Touga, causing that long red hair to flip to the side with the force of the wind. 

Touga, still dazed, nods and just yawns at the green haired boy and holds out his blade while adjusting the red hair that was blown lightly by the swing of Saionj's blade. 

Janey cheers on Touga, "Yayaayyay1~ GooOOoOOoo TouGA!~~~~" 

Saionji scowls and slashes at the sleeve of Touga's kendo outfit, cutting it very nearly off the playboy's shoulder and coming dangerously close to the skin. 

"You're not taking this seriously! Damn you! You NEVER take me seriously!" 

"Oh?" the Play-boy mocked. "So you noticed?" 

His sleeve falls over his arm and Touga just looks at it and tugs it off, revealing his finely shaped arm. Girls squealed as Touga just ripped off his other sleeve to match. Then he looked up at Saionji and nodded. 

"Want me to be serious, you, who abuses woman?" Touga, whipped the tip of the blade under his chin and waited. 

Saionji snarls softly and knocks the other boy's blade away with his own. 

"At least i don't -use- women. I don't recal being the one who had one person in bed and another on the phone at the same time. Now shut up and FIGHT!" 

He swings the blade around and stops it just in front of the seitokachou's stomach. "This is a warning. Next time I don't stop." 

Kate wakes up from her puddle of drool. 

"Huh? How long was I..." she breaks off to stare mesmerized at the two gods. Then she blinks, realizing the possibility into falling into the drool induced coma once more. "Oh no. Not this time." Reaching over, she casually drapes Anthy over her arms and pulls out the Sword of Dios. Ty, Juri, Jessie, and Utena are the only ones who notices, all who stare with shocked expressions, waiting to see what will happen next. Kate carefully places Anthy back on the bench, then swipes the sword of Dios expertly about. Well, not -quite- expertly, she cuts off a length of Ty's hair doing so, but since the girl was still stunned, Kate grinned winningly at her. Carefully balancing the sword's tip in a crack in the floor, Kate then leans on it, wrapping her arms around the scabbard and resting her chin on the hilt. No more drool for her, thank you very much... 

Still a bit worn out, Touga hits the blade away from his stomach and stands up right and regains his composure. Still not straight in the head, Touga brings down the blade at the kendo spots, the left shoulder, the right, then head then brings the tip of the sword to his face. 

Janey, curious as Katey's actions, crawls over during the fight and stares at the once drooling girl and pokes at her forehead. "You gonna be oki?" 

Kate glances over at Janey. "Yeah, I'll be fine. This just keeps me from falling over, and keeps my chin up, so I don't drool. And with Utena around there's no way either of them can get to the sword to fight with it. Right, Uten... Oh uh, where'd she go?!" 

Juri has been watching the duel with her cool eyes, smiling once in a while with amusement. Of course, Ty-chan has definitely been bug-eyed the entire time, but as she watches, she gets flat out bored by it after so long. She figures they should fight and get it over with. 

She looks over, noticing that the locker rooms (with showers in them) are nearby. 

She looks up at Juri, and notices her striking green eyes, and her tall, lean figure. Her fiery curls swing a little when she looks around. She tugs on Juri's arm, blushing. 

"Juri-sempai? Ano...you wanna...sneak to the locker room?" 

Juri looks at Ty-chan for a moment, and then smiles. 

"I never knew you felt that way, Teresa." Juri takes Ty-chan's hand and they walk off toward the locker rooms. 

Birds are singing...flower petals rain all around them. And cheesy music plays in the background. 

Utena rolls her eyes, as she watches them walk away. 

"We won't see THOSE two for a while," she says, and then continues to watch the gorgeous gods. 

Saionji blocks each of the moves easily, his movements fluid and almost graceful. he's not captin of the Kendo club for no reason, after all. And being that the red-haired president is distracted, Saionji easily gets his sword tip right under his chin, in what is usually the last move of the duel. The tip of the blade is pressed very lightly into Touga's skin, not enough to hurt or to draw blood, just enough to feel. Saionji just chuckles. 

"You really are pathetic. At least I didn't go soft after loosing to Tenjou-san." 

In the locker room, on the other hand, there are many.....well, "interesting" sounds coming from the rack of lockers. One in particular. As Ty and Juri walk in, a disheveled and half-clothed Rachelle staggers out of her locker, then zips by them, Akio in hot pursuit. He tips his hand to the two girls on his way by though. 

"Pardon us." 

Touga just tosses his head back as Saionji tipped the last move on him... Propping the sword back on his shoulder, her red-haired god moves away with ease as he notices Katie on this Sword of Dios, trying not too drool, and Janey in front of her, watching her intently. 

Finding Janey amusing, he walks over as Katie's eyes widen. Janey, wondering why in the world Katie's eyes widen turns around only to see Touga's face right in front of hers. Letting a slight gasp escape her lips, Touga wraps his arms around her waist and drags the half melted Janey off. 

Walking outta the dojo, Janey looked over and saw that Rachelle onee-sama was being chased by the lavander haired god. 

After turning into steam, then watching her acolyte book get ripped in half, then getting stuffed in a locker with her unconscious character and released, Cat Who was getting quite angry. This violated the Terms of Service in so many ways it wasn't funny. She raised her acolyte book halves, and was about to shout something, when Nanami crawled over and tugged mutely on her ankle, then bit it in revenge. Cat sighed and Force Ghosted her. Nanami then appeared as a tiny cloud in the corner of the arena. 

"Waa hooo Saionji!" Cat continued, then set off lovely green and purple fireworks. 

Janey, wondering where in the world Nanami went, mangaed to slip out of Touga's arms and saw a tiny puff of smoke, or was it a cloud? next to Cat. Quirking a brow, Janey turned to Cat. "Is this Nanami?" Janey asked...and before getting an answer, Touga finds her and drags Janey away. The little ghost cloud follows them, shooting off sparks of lightning. 

Juri and Ty-chan are still walking off in the distance, toward the locker rooms, in slow motion for dramatic effect. Suddenly, Tom [Editor's note: Tom is Ty's boyfriend] appears on the scene: 

"Wait! Hey, you two! Teresa! I have a camera! We should get pictures! C'mon, wait up! Please!" He runs after them, trying to catch up, his shoulder length, curly blond hair sways as he runs. He carries a poloroid camera in one hand, and a video camera in the other. 

Kate glances over at Tom and does a double take. "Isn't he supposed to be at the wrestling forum or something?" 

Touga turns around too see the tiny cloud and pokes at it. "What is this?" he says to Janey. 

Janey shrugs and looks at the cloud. "I think it might be Nanami..." The Nanami cloud shoots some more lightning bolts at Janey and settles herself around Touga's shoulders. A rumble of thunder bears the overtones of "onii-sama!" Janey is electrified and falls over, burned cripsy. Touga gives the puffy cloud a scowling look and picks up Janey and wonders what in the world to do. Shooing the cloud away, Touga picks up Janey, tucks her under his arm and runs. 

The cloud follows them, then floats to Cat Who in frustration. Cat rolls her eyes and unghosts Nanami. 

Nanami punches Cat Who in the face. 

Cat Who sticks her tongue out, grabs her book, and walks over to Saionji. "Have I ever told you that you're wonderful?" the green haired acolyte says in a slightly trembling voice. 

Saionji looks over at Cat Who and arches a dark-green eyebrow, slipping his blade back in it's sheath. "Well, no, but many people have." He turns to walk away, a bit upset at the whole little duel. "How did I let Rachelle-san talk me into this?" 

Janey Chan manages to escape from the red hair god and pops up in front of Rachelley..."Onee-sama....."...Janey calls.."We need to talk...." 

Touga sees her and chases her...Janey runs while yelling to Rach.."We need to talk to end this madness!" 

Rachelley nods and stays hidden. "No kidding!" 

Janey finally manages to hide from Touga by hiding behind Rach.. "So how will be get Touga and Saionji to stop feuding???? Touga's going crazy because of it...." Janey wipes off the sweat from her brow. 

Rachelley's eyes widen. "I dunno! Ummm, I think Saionji is waiting for an appology or something." 

Touga eyes quickly turn to Rachelly with an evil glare.....he slowly walks over. "An apology?....." Touga's eyes soften as sees the hiding Janey. 

Janey peeks out and nods...."Yeah...apologize to him... It won't hurt you physically or anything... just a bit of your pride..but you have so much of it, i'm sure you'll have enough to spare.....PLEASE?" 

Touga let the favor turn over in his head and he knew that he had to ask for forgiveness.....hanging his head in shame, the red hair god walked over to his long, past childhood friend, his long red hair cascading down his shoulders... 

"Old, long friend.."Touga spoke......"We need to talk..." 

Saionji doesn't even -look- at Touga, turning instead to go into the locker rooms. "So the mighty Student Council President wishes to speak with lowly, disgraced Saionji. I'm shocked." 

Rachelle grimaces. "This isn't going to be easy." 

"Bah...i can tell..." Janey frowns at Saionji and Touga.. 

Touga turns his head and stares off into nothingness... "Kyoichi....Saionji.... you are still mad?..." 

Saionji snorts a bit, still not looking at his red-haired companion. 

"Mad? Why should I be mad? -Someone- set me up by sending me that fake letter. -Someone- made sure I'd get him injured in the process of making a complete and total FOOL out of myself. And that same -someone- made sure I was expelled from school. MAD? Why would I be MAD?" 

Rachelle blinks, then shrugs at Janey. "Well, he has a point...kinda." 

Janey sits down with popcorn and munches away, watching the two gods argue. "Mm-hmm! indeed he has a very good point.. ANOTHER POINT FOR SAIONJI!" 

Touga looks at Janey with curious eyes then looks back at Saionji... "That's in the past...Saionji.... I have come to talk about you coming back to the Student Council...that is, if you want to... maybe you can even win the Rose Bride again..." 

Janey shakes her head, still eating popcorn.."Bad moooooove..." Janey calls with her mouth full....... "GAH!" Janey chokes on the popcorn and crawls off to look for some Pepsi. 

Saionji turns and looks at Touga suspiciously. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Rachelley just grins and hides all the Pepsi away. 

Kate pops up and pokes him. "Yeah, why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" 

Touga blinks at Katie and shrugs. "You know...I have no idea..." 

Saionji scowls and turns to walk away. "Whatever. I think it's just an act." 

Rachelley blinks. "Hmmmm...." She looks over at Janey. "Is it just an act?" 

Janey shrugs. "I have no idea...why not ask Touga?" 

Touga watches Saionji walk away. "It's -NOT- an act!" 

Juri-sempai and Ty-chan poke their heads out from the locker room as Saionji walks by. Ty-chan quickly fixes her mussed hair, and looks around with a question on her face. "What did we miss?" 

Rachelley coughs discretely. "Oh, not much...just the whole show. Oh, and you missed Touga making a complete ass out of himself." She grins wider. This is amusing. 

Ty-chan smiles. "Sounds like fun." 

She pulls Juri by the arm from behind the door, just as Juri is buttoning her shirt. 

"Let's see what's left to watch!" 

Rachelley points down the hallway. "Well, Kyouichi-kun went that way...if you want to bug him." She grins. Saionji may kill her for this later, but she might as well enjoy it while she can. Juri and Ty follow Saionji. 

Touga frowns and watches Saionji leaves as he flicks he hair behind his shoulder. "So much for being nice...." 

Janey's eyes widen and stops eating popcorn.. Janey crawls over to him and tugs on his pants...Touga looks down..."What?" Janey smiled and looked up and nearly died at the sight of his face.." Don't give up..." she whispers. Touga smiles and they sneak off. 

Nanami and Cat Who are the only ones left in the dojo now. 

"What exactly did this accomplish? What was the point? Who WON?" 

"I think Saionji did." Cat scratches her head in confusion. "I think. Well, you and I are the only ones without a bishounen of our own...I think it's about time we killfiled this thread and moved onto better, funner, threads, preferably ones where I end up with Saionji..." Realizing the green-haired god had wandered off in the company of -- well, no one, she smiles happily and gives chase. 

Nanami looks around the empty dojo. 

"Where is everybody?" she wails. 

Editor's note: The Debate didn't really end, we just stopped posting. But there are still a lot of loose threads. Who REALLY won the debate? What happened to Akio? Now that at least three couples have made toast (one in the shower, one in a locker, and one god knows where) what will happen to the Student Council? Where was MIKI the whole time? Did anyone ever clean up Katie's drool? Will there be a rematch? Find out in Act II: The Orange and Pink Debate!


	2. The Pink and Orange Debate

This is a short and silly RPG log that makes no sense whatsoever. It was written by the girls (and guy) of Rose of the Noble Castle. Shoujo Kakumei Utena is not owned by any of us, we just like to play around with the characters. This was written for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended here... 

WARNING! This is an outtake fic, and there ARE self-insertions. Be prepared. 

THE ORANGE AND PINK DEBATE 

--Dreamed up by Kate and Ty   
Written by Rachelley (Akio and Saionji), Janey (Touga), Katie (Utena), Ty (Juri), Cat Who (Nanami), Saren (Miki), and Nick (Tsuwabuki)   
Edited by Cat Who 

Katie pouts and stomps off the Student Council elevator, interupting the Student Council meeting already in progress. She dodges the (insert random symbolic item here) and deposits her irate form in front of Juri-sempai. 

"YOU." She points at Juri. "You and I need to talk." 

Juri blinks in surprise, wondering what the angry Katie could possibly be so angry about...and at her, no doubt. "Katie? What on earth is bothering you? Shall we discuss this here? In front of everyone?" 

Ty-chan exits the elevator, and looks around, confused. After all, she had simply come to ask Juri if she wanted to have tea after the Student Council meeting. 

"Katie? What are you doing here?" She looks back and forth from Juri to Katie-chan. 

Katie raises an eyebrow at Teresa and "hmphs" softly. "That," she pauses to glare at Juri as if the offending Student Council member had grown a horn in the middle of her face, "*girl* has pissed me off!" She pauses a moment, then adds for emphasis, "And it's not like *you* care or anything!" 

Rachelley pops into the thread, pointing at Ty and Kate accusingly. "Copy Cats!" Then she grins and slinks away again. 

Katie grabs the (insert random symbolic object here) and launches it across the room at Rachelley. It lands with perfect 10 point accuracy on the back of her head, knocking her out. Rachelley lands with a dull *thud* and lies still on the floor. Then Katie glares at Saionji as if daring him to do something about it before returning her icy stare to Juri. 

Saionji just blinks. "Is THAT all it takes to get her to stop talking? Well damn...I should have done that a long time ago." He whistles a little tune and put his bamboo practice sword over his shoulder, walking toward the kendo room. 

And of course, the Dean just happens to be wandering by...and spots the unconscious woman on the ground. Never one to pass up an oportunity, he hefts her over his shoulder. 

"Juri pissed you off? How?" Ty-chan looks at Juri curiously. "Juri? What's going on here?" Ty-chan walks over to Juri and stands by her in support. 

"What do you mean I wouldn't care?" Ty glares at Katie, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Of course, how would she know what's wrong with Katie since she's been spending all her free time with Juri-sempai? But, that didn't cross Ty-chan's mind quite yet. 

Juri looks a little confused as well, and she tries to hold back a grin...it was so amusing, the three of them all looking confused, along with the Student Council's questioning eyes. 

Supressing a laugh, she says, "Katie, I have no idea what you're talking about. What did I do?" 

Akio turns and winks at the girls, out-of-character or no, then grins that heart-stopping, knee-melting grin of his. 

"I'll come back for -you- later." Then he turns and walks out of the door, his role player still over his shoulder. 

Cat Who, upon seeing Akio *wink* at the others, turns and runs the other way without hesitating, leaving Nanami standing there blinking. Cat sighs runs back and grabs Nanami's hand. "Come ON, Nanami-chan. You wanna become his next, uhhh, you know?" Cat turns to run again, but hits smack into a wall. Nanami is two seconds behind her, but she trips over the unconscious Cat. 

Wakaba, no doubt watching the arguing, spots Saoinji walk out, and quietly creeps after him. 

Janey nods in agreement to Rachelly..."Mm-hm..indeed...copy cats indeed...." Then she slowly creeps away in fear of having a fate similar to Rach onee-sama... 

Touga just watches the girls, then eyes his younger sister running a muck 

Saionji keeps on towards the kendo room, unawares of the brown-haired, onion princess following him. Of course, it's not terribly hard for Wakaba to hide as long as she stays in the large mass of girls who -usually- follows the boys around wherever they go. 

And Dios, well...he just looks confused. How strange these people act... 

Ignoring the mass of fleeing girls and amused duelists, Katie straightens up and pokes Juri in the chest. "YOU," she emphasizes, "have taken *MY* Ty! She's my roomate, one of my best friends, and all you two do is have sex. And on *MY* bed!!!!" She waits a moment and then removed one of her fluffy white mittens. (hey, it's cold outside) then drops it, snow and all, on Juri's foot. "I challange you to a duel! Miki," she turns to the secratary, "would you go get Utena-sama and Anthy for me? I need the Sword of Dios." 

Juri glares at the irrational, irate Katie, and kicks the icy mitten to the side. She draws her sword and moves toward Katie. "Why you're so incredibly angry about this is beyond me, but if that's the way you feel..." 

She holds up her sword, towards Katie, daring her to fight her on her own. 

Standing up straighter, Katie chases after Janey and grabs her by the wrist. "I'll forgive you that comment if you come with me and do what I say. I need you help!" Dragging the struggling girl behind her, Katie approaches Juri. "Fine then. I don't have a Sword of Dios, I have something better!" 

So saying, she makes Janey stand still behind her with one arm forward and cups her hands just in front of her chest. A slow glow begins to pulse between the buttons of her blouse. Kate grins then begins to lean back... 

"Oh Sword of the Floating Council Room, power of Katie that kinda sits within me, listen up and show us all..." 

Leaning back at an obscure angle, she waits for Janey to finish the quote... 

Janey just looks at her. 

Rolling her eyes, Katie groans and whispers..."Pst! Revolutionize already!" 

Rachelley staggers out of a back room, looking dazed, trying to pull the rest of her cloths on. She blinks when she sees Kate and Janey. "Hey wow Katie-chan...I didn't know you could do that." 

Ty-chan looks at Katie, wondering what exactly would happen...after all, she didn't even know what to say. -- It's "O rose of the noble castle, Power of Dios that slumbers within me, Harken unto thy master and reveal to us... ...the power to revolutionize the world!" 

Or at least she thought it was something like that. 

Juri tried her best to hold back a laugh as she lowered the sword for a moment to see what would happen. 

Nanami picks herself and tries to drag her roleplayer out of the way, but she only gets a few feet until she bumps into someone. Upon seeing who it is, she gives up and drops Cat Who and runs the other way. Half unconscious, Cat Who wonders who it was that Nanami saw, but all she can see herself is a pair of nice, unscuffed shoes. 

Janey just watches Katie for an odd moment and looks up at Rach one-sama then at Touga who winks at her..shrugging, what did she have to loose? 

Putting her hand at the small of Katie's back, Janey leans over the obscurly angled Katie ... 

"The Revolution of Katie?" she questions while saying.. unsure of this all, she bring her free hand to her chest as the short, dark brown hair flies behind her in some unseen wind as the glow flashes to reveal of sword, replica to that of dios, pops out (oddly without destroying Katie's blouse..O.o *blinkblink*).. 

Just doing what she remember Utena doing, Janey grabs the sword from Katie and holds it up to the air and waves it around. 

Katie grins and stands up. "It worked!" Doing a little Katie happy dance, she hugs Janey and *just* barely misses impaling herself on her own soul sword. She looks at the "impressive" rapier in Janey's hand and her merriment slowly dims. 

For starters, though it "kinda" looks like Dios no Ken, it's....well...made of tinfoil or some other easily floppable metal. She noticed this because when Janey slashed the sword through the air...the sword bent...in half. Her smile definately gone, Katie leaned even further forward and watched as one by one the pasted on jewels pop off and roll across the floor. Sinking to her knees, she tries to hide behind Janey...who's still holding the defect Katie no Ken. 

"Ano...Katie-chan, you're in trouble. Matte! I've got an idea! It might not be a GOOD idea, but it's an idea!" Deciding to toy with fate, she runs over to Akio and pulls him away from Cat Who before he can....force his presense upon her and tugs on his arm. "Ahhhh, Akio-sama? Will you help us with something please?" 

Blinking at the Katie no Ken and watching Rach, Janey shrugs and stands there with the broken, tin foil sword still in her hand. "Hmm..would'vve been nice if it was real...unless...Be right back!" 

Janey runs to her brother's room and grabs her brother's Duke of Alva sword and runs back with it. "Here!" She runs and waves it around, noticing onee-sama dragging Akio. 

Kate stands in confusion, watching people rush about on her behalf. If she weren't so scared Juri was about to pound her into the floor, she would have been more touched. 

On his way to the music room, Miki stops, blinking at the assembled group of players.. Just as he turned to go and find Utena and Anthy, they started trying to pull the sword of Katie.. Puzzled, and a little confused Miki just stood there. Her eyes widening at the re-appearance of Akio, Miki's player Saren ducks behind the nearest (conviently placed) bush. 

Juri walks towards the cowering Katie. "What are you going to do now? Do you still wish to have a 'word' with me?" She laughs, and stares down at her, waiting for a response. Ty-chan watches the mess for a bit until it simply makes her head spin. She rushes to hide beneath the council's table, and she peers from beneath it to watch what would happen next. 

Tsuwabuki was just going around the corner until he saw Katie draw out a sword from her chest. "Cool," his roleplayer Nick says, standing behind him. "Hey, let's get a little closer!" He bolts toward where Juri and Katie are standing. He wasn't gonna miss this! 

Akio was in his element. So many people to manipulate, so little time. Rachelley merely looks at Kate, then at Janey, then at Akio, pondering. "Hmmmmmm...." She leans over and whispers to Katie. "I think I can get Akio to help you, but you might want to take Janey's sword.....it might be safer." 

Janey smiles and rests the sword tip on the ground as she holds it.... by the handle and looks over at onee-sama then at Katie..then at Juri and gulps and whimpers....then hides behind Rach. "Katie..." Janey whispers.."You still want my sword? 

Gulping, Katie takes the *working* sword from Janey and glances at Akio with a "deer-caught-in-headlights" gleam to her eye. "I'm still gonna duel. But it would be better if Akio and Utena were still here. Did anyone go get her? Dios, maybe?" She glances around helplessly, then catches site of Ty pulling the turtle act. Her anger renewed, she moves to stand beside Akio. 

Akio just grins. This is definatly going to be fun. Rachelle tries to sneak away but he reaches over and grabs her shirt, shaking his head and grinning in that knee-melting manner. "Ah ah ah...I'm not done with you yet." 

Rachelle's knees melt and she curses, trying to re-freeze them, then sulks a bit, waiting for this all to get over with so she can go back to Demando-sama. 

Dios pops into existance and gestures to the pink-haired girl who's walking in through the door. "You wanted the Victor?" 

Nanami, coward she is, has stuffed herself into a mailbox. Cat Who is doing her best not to be noticed by Akio while being very much noticed by Saonji. It is not an easy feat, and she ends up looking quite silly in the process, her shiny, straight green coming undone and temporarily blinding her. 

A hand lifts Cat Who's hair out of the way and she finds herself looking into an amused set of deep purple eyes. Apparently her ploy worked...at least in one way. Saionji noticed. Whether or not Akio noticed is yet to be seen. 

"Is there someone under all that hair?" Saionji is amused. While he could care less about the fight between the two girls, watching everyone make fools out of themselves (instead of him for a change) is better entertainment than he's had since the -last- out of character thread. 

Touga notices Nanami and unstuffs her from the mailbox and tucks her under his arm. 

Janey steps back and hides with Ty-chan as Wakaba runs off and comes back in her black rose duelist outfit. 

Bringing with her Saionji's katana, she pushes Saionji outta the way from CW. The green hair fell all over CW's face, blinding her once more... Unsheething the sword from is scabbard, the onion headed princess waved the tip of the sword around the mass of hair, slightly slicing some here and there.. little chunks of green hair fell to the ground. 

"Saionji is MINE!!!" she screamed as she contiuned to wave the tip of the sword around. 

Saionji looks a little....annoyed. Oh for crying out loud... "Shinobara-san? Where did you get my sword from?" He crosses his arms over his chest and frowns deeply. -NO ONE- touches his sword. 

Rachelley grimaces. "And it's not like that! Get your mind out of the gutter people!" Then she goes back to trying to escape Akio's rather tight grip on her shirt. 

Still standing beside Akio, Katie is starting to become highly amused at the ongoing antics. The Victor and Dios crossed over to the Dean and Utena picks up the broken Katie no Ken off the floor as she passes. "You messed up the incantation, didn't you?" 

Katie blushes and nods. "Anthy and Jessie weren't around to correct me. Anthy is sick today, and Jessie's taking care of her before she goes to work. Plus, she's tired all the time now...classes are hard on her these days." 

Utena nods knowingly. "And let me guess, Akio. You told her you'd help..for a price, correct?" Wakaba turned around and stopped waving the sword... 

"For your information.." Wakaba spoke harshly.."This is -MY- sword....made of... ~BR SPOILER~ -YOUR- soul....."....!~SPOILER NO FIN~! "You're sword is where ever you placed it last. hmph." 

Janey peeks and looks over at Saionji and CW and Wakaba...Boy, this would be messy. Janey decides to help Wakaba and walks over from her hiding place... Touga spots her, drops Nanami on her rear and runs after Janey. 

Janey sees the red blur and quickly dashes away, past Saionji and Wakaba..."Ahahahhahahahaaaaaaaa!" 

Akio does that infamous grin of his. Rachelle just covers her eyes so she won't have her knees melted again. "But of course. "Acctually, I promised Rachelle-san I would help...so technically, she owes me." 

Rachelle grumbles, eyes still closed. "You haven't helped yet. I don't owe you anything untill you do." 

Saionji just scowls at Wakaba. "If that's -my- soul, it still belongs to -me-" Of course, he almost sees this as a challange. "Even so, you still wouldn't be able to beat me." 

And across the room, there is a mummbled "Baka" from Rachelle's corner. 

Saren is knocked over into by the running janey-chan as she moves out from behind her bush. "Ow!" Seeing Akio holding onto Rachelle-san, Saren falls into her best potted plant imitation, sneaking a wave to Rachelley-san. 

Miki times the various interactions on his stopwatch. 

CW sits up, amazed at her suddenly much shorter hair. She is speechless for a few moments while Saonji and Wakaba argue about the sword she's holding, then Cat Who slowly stands up, her face reflecting her rage. 

"You...you cut my ****hair???****" She doesn't have a sword, but she does have a much better, much more versatile weapon. She pulls a big red book out of an impossibly small pocket in her jeans, and before Wakaba can even attack, she freezes, mutes, and force ghosts her for a hundred minutes. She then turns to Saonji. "Well, as you can see, there's me under that hair," she says rather sadly, looking at the foot long chunks of hair on the ground. Her now short, layered haircut swings heavily around her shoulders, still shiny and the color of magnolia leaves. "But I was going to go as Sailor Pluto for a cosplay and now she's ruined one of the most important parts!" 

Nanami, who had been dumped unceremoniously on the ground, calls out to Touga with tears in her eyes. "Onii-sama! I can't believe you'd treat me like this! Oniiiiii-saaaamaaaaaa..." and she goes into a SD sobbing fit. 

Hearing the commotion, Katie grabs Akio by the (slender, strong *drool*) hand and avoiding more of the (insert random symbolic items here) she drags him over to Cat. "Would you take care of this, Akio-sama? I can give you something you've never had before..." She grins. 

Akio just grins slowly at Cat Who. "I'd be happy to." And Saionji, not wanting to be on that side of the infamous rijichou's smile, makes a hasty exit over to the other side of the room. 

Rachelley, now finding herself free of the manipulative hold of Akio, makes a dash for the door, only to trip of a (insert random symbolic object here) and sprawls face first. Sweatdroping a little, she rests her head on her hand and blows a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Ano....." 

Touga ignores the crying while still chasing Janey. 

Wakaba runs and stops in front of the walking Saionji and points the sword to his face, her black ribbion bouncing in her hair... "It is -MY- sword, because -I- called to it. NOT you!"she said harshly. 

Tsuwabuki sees the crying Nanami and hurries to her side. "Nanami-san, why are you crying?" And pats her on the shoulders to calm her. 

Nick is very confused about what is going on, but he stands right where he is looking at everyone until finally he wonders what Miki is timing and steps- 

"CHUU!" 

Nick looks down and sees a very red ChuChu. "Oh, sorry ChuChu..."~sweatdrops~"CHUU!" The monkey mouse was obviously cooking with the cook hat on, but he tears it down and jumps onto Nick. 

"AHH! Get OFF ME! Wild Monkey mouse with rabies and its got me! HEELLLLP!" And runs toward everyone while shaking his leg to get ChuChu loose. Finally, after shaking and shaking his leg like doing the hokey-pokey, Nick darts behind a bush near Katie. 

Smiling very sweetly at Akio, Katie reaches into her pocket and pulls out a picture. "For your help. I know Ty and Juri wouldn't mind, I mean, they did start this." She placed it in his hand and tried not to laugh too loud as his eyes actually widened a bit, then glanced over at Juri and Ty with an appreciative apprasing glance. 

She glanced back at Nick, and smothered a giggle before continuing. "Remember when they went into the locker room? Well, Teresa's boyfriend Tom followed them and got some snapshots. With his roomate, Jon's help, I got a hold of one." 

She stuck her tongue out at Juri and then walked over to Utena. "So, now I need your help. You know how Juri can be sometimes. And everytime I mentioned the problems they both just ignored me, spouted off about miracles, and left!" 

Smothering a grin of her own, Utena glanced around, looking for Anthy. When she didn't see her, she sighed. "Well, I can't help you too much, Katie," she grins. "With no Anthy, I don't have a sword. Asking Akio to fight on your behalf would be the better choice here until Anthy and Jessie can make it." 

Cat Who cowered underneath her red acolyte book. She wondered if freezing Akio would help. Then she thought about it....Akio, as Dean, was probably immune to her limited powers. So she continued to cower. 

Nanami hugged Tsuwabuki for a second, then grabbed his hand. "Come on! We have to kill that girl! NO ONE comes between me and my onii-sama!" Juri looks shocked, then glares at Ty-chan. "Your boyfriend got PICTURES??" She resolves to take care of him later, and moves towards Akio. 

"I think you have something that belongs to me." She raises her sword. 

Akio just smirks and tucks the picture away carefully into his jeans. "I beg to differ. I was given this photo, not you." He gives Juri a slightly condencending look. "Do you really wish to go up against me? I doubt you're ready." He looks down at Cat Who and winks. "I'll be back for you later." 

Rachelley is currently occupied in drooling over her pictures of the movie Akio and doesn't even notice what's going on. Saionji, on the other hand, is making it a point to stay FAR away from the girls fighting over him. 

Saren half hides behind the comotose Rachelley while watching the action.. 

Miki pust his stopwatch down, and stops to watch the match.. Juri-sempai fighting ohtori-san? This should be interesting. 

"I must have that picture back." Juri holds her stance, ready to fight. 

Nick, hiding near Katie, suddenly shoots up and smiles. "This is getting more interesting every minute." He sees his character, Tsuwabuki still patting the ever-crying Nanami. He then scoots over to Katie and asks, "So....you are out of the debate or is Akio-sama fighting for you?" 

"Oh really?" Akio grins that knee-melting smile of his and pulls the picture out of his pocket, holding it in the air between the two. "This picture? You desperatly want it back? Fine. Then come and get it." With an air of complete indifference, he tucks the picture down the front of his jeans, not even leaving a corner out for her to grab. Then he just stands there with his hands on his hips, waiting for her reaction. 

There is a small groan from Rachelle. "I can't believe I just typed that. I swear I'm possessed." 

Juri smiled a sly smile, and took advantage of the fact that her sword is already drawn. Akio wasn't expecting it. He was standing there, a grin on his face, and his hands on his hips.... She leaned forward, quickly, and carefully popped the button of his pants off, with the tip of her sword....the pants fall open... 

Then again, who doesn't say Akio doesn't expect -everything- everyone does. He certainly doesn't look shocked. Of course, he's wearing boxers and the picture is still neatly tucked into those. Akio just chuckles and doesn't even bother to pick up the pants which are now around ankles. He just winks at her. 

There is a loud "ITAI!" from Rachelle's corner and she covers her eyes with her hand. Not that it does much good as she is peeking through the wide-spread fingers. 

Katie looks at Nick. "Well, I'm not sure if Akio is fighting on my belhalf or if Utena is, or if Akio is just fighting on his own behalf. I think Juri is the only female on the entire show who doesn't want him, so this must be a massive blow to his pride." 

Utena, for her part, has moved over to Rachelley. "I suggest looking," she whispers. "You're never going to see anything quite as...interesting...as the dean's assets. I promise." 

Rachelle hisses back, still with WIDE gaps between her fingers. "I've seen -plenty- of his assets....after all, he -does- reside in my dorm room when in between posts." Suddenly she remembers something and pulls a picture out of her pocket, holding it up so Utena can see. "Look at this! It's Akio's voice actor from the movie. WOW." 

Nick laughs at Utena's remark and tries to see the picture Rachelley held up. "That's him? He sorta looks like Akio himself in the movie...I mean his hair." And looked at Tswuabuki to see what he was doing *now.* 

Unfortunately, he was still comforting Nanami. Nick made a mental note to himself that he would somehow knock some sense into him someday. 

"CHUU!" ChuChu squeaked and climbed onto Utena's shoulder to get a look at the picture of the voice actor and suddenly had the voice actor's hair and his clothes. 

Rachelle nods continuously. "That's the point! I read somewhere that they made the movie Akio look like his new voice actor. It's not the same guy who does the voice in the show though." She shrugs, then tucks the picture away for safe-keeping. 

Juri sneers at Akio's remark. "You only wish." Suddenly, she darts forward, slashing this way and that...pieces of cloth flew every which way, then settled to the ground. A small poloroid photograph drifted to the ground, and Juri snagged it with the tip of her sword, then stepped back. 

Ty-chan peered from beneath the table, and she nodded to Rachelly. "You...umm...DEFINITELY want to uncover your eyes now..." 

Nick covers his mouth to hide a laugh at seeing the girls drool, regains his composure and says to ChuChu: "ChuChu, take that costume off...you look *weird*." And looks at the picture Juri has. "Hey..it *is* an everyday picture...and whoever took the picture was an amature. Either that, or the saying, " The camera adds on ten pounds ( or somethin like that ) *is* true." 

Tsuwabuki stopped patting Nanami sicne he saw that she wasn't crying so hard any more. "Nanami-san, why did you cry? Did someone hurt you?" He looked worriedly into her eyes and waited for an answer. 

Katie slowly drops to the floor, staring helplessly at Akio. "So hot," she choked. "Oh my god, Utena, how can you deny 'that' on a daily basis? I wouldn't have the willpower." 

Utena grinned. "I suppose that's why it's called Revolutionary Girl Utena and not Revolutionary Girl Katie." 

Juri drops the picture that's in her hand, and looks back up at Akio.... For some reason she can't meet his eyes...she stares at his torn open poet's shirt, and the absence of clothes from the waist down... Suddenly, her face flushes red, and for a second, a superdeformed Juri gets hearts in her eyes, then returns to normal. 

She strides towards Akio, winking at him seductively. 

"Akio...I never thought of you this way...but...perhaps we could find someplace...private...to go to?" She stands close to him, and slips the band from his hair, letting it fall loose. 

Nick stares at Juri. Her response wasn't what he expected at *all.* Whew, she didn't kill me. He thought and wiped his brow. And just to show how thankful he was, he got on all fours and bowed down to her and said,"I am not worthy." To her three times and got back up to dust himself and wondered what would happen *now.* 

Both Katie and Utena's mouths hit the floor. Kate leans over to Utena and conspiritoraly whispers, "Hey, who took Juri-sempai and replaced her with an alien?" Utena shrugs. "Think it's the Shadow girls' fault?" 

After seeing Katie's and Utena's point, Nick thought for a moment. Maybe I should be worried after all... He thought and inched away from Juri and and looked at Ty-chan to see *her* expression. 

Ty-chan watched Juri with an expression of horror on her face. -My Juri...what is she doing? Why does she want Akio? What about me?- She cringed, and waited to see what would happen. 

Akio wraps an arm over Juri's shoulders, winking at her, somehow managing -not- to look smug. Go figure. He practically purrs in Juri's ear, running his hand through her hair, uncurling some of the locks. "Of course, Juri-san. And perhaps we can discuss the matter of this picture as well." Not caring that he's -still- not wearing anything from the waste down, he leads Juri out of the hall. Rachelle, on the other hand, is starting to become quite embarassed with the behavior of her character and throws him a random sheet as he walks by. He winks and loosly wraps the sheet around his waste, then leads Juri to the Tower were they will....."discuss" the matter. 

Nick stands there...dumbfounded and then regains his composure. "Okay, it's the end of the word. When I insult Juri and she doesn't kill me, *plus* she wants to "discuss" matters with Akio....ITS THE END OF THE WORLD, I TELL YA!" Nanami continues to plot how to turn this to her advantage. 

Saionji writes a mark on the board. There are quite a large number of marks there. He just shrugs and walks out of the room, thinking maybe this time he'll acctually make it to the kendo room. 

"I'll go with you," Cat Who calls after Saionji hopefully. 

Saionji just looks at Cat Who and sighs. "I guess, if you want. Just try not to distract me while I'm practicing, okay?" 

Rachelle sneaks up behind Cat Who, intending on following her green-haired hunk, then suddenly gets a cold chill. "Uh oh...Akio-sama is plotting. damn." 

Once in the tower, Juri leads Akio over to the bed, and smiles at him seductively. "Hmmmm....what would you like, Akio-san? Care to try anything kinky?" 

Akio just chuckles. "Perhaps, but only if you can come up with something original. And I guarantee you it will not be easy. But I have an idea." He leans in close and murmurs something into her ear, something that would make just about -anyone's- knees melt instantly. "Think about that for a moment. I shall return." Then he turns and walks out of the room, shutting the dorm firmly behind him. 

"Wondering how I knew that? I just do." Rachelley grins. 

After seeing the "debate" between Juri and Katie, *and then* Juri and Akio....*and after* screaming like he was gonna die, Nick sat down next to a bush and told to Saren: "You can come out now...it blew over. Everything's just boring again." And he looked at the remaining people: Tsuwabuki, Nanami, Ty-Chan, Saren, Miki, Katie, Utena, and ChuChu, he sighed. "Anyone up for Scrabble?" He asked, pulling out a Scrabble board out of thin air. 

Katie looks at the Scrabble board and shakes her head. "I'd kick your butt. I'm an English major and I've lost only four games in my entire life. What about you?" She turned to Utena. 

Placing one hand on her forehead, Utena smothered a grin. "No, that's quite alright. I'm actually rather worried about Akio and Juri." 

Kate looks up from glancing at Nick. "Huh? Whatsa matter? Jealous?" 

Utena places done hand on her chest in an offended manner. "Jealous?! ME?!!! NO!" She jumped up and began stalking around the room. "Why in Dios' name would I be jealous? It's *JURI* for Kami's sake! I don't believe she means to seduce Akio for...one...minute." As she spoke, Utena's face went from bright red with embarresment to milky white with anger. "THAT....THAT..." She stutters, trying to come up with a suitable word for the new object of her fury. 

Kate jumps in helpfully, "That two-timing, conniving, arrogant, smug, self-important, manipulative, double-dealing, campus-wheedling bastard?" 

Utena paused a moment. "That describes the Dean. I was talking about Juri." 

"Oh," Kate nods knowingly. "Harlot is a good word. But I don't think it fits the Sempai. That's more Shiori's style." 

Utena clenched her fists and whirled on the remaining people in the room. "All of you! I want help and I want it now! GET YOUR DUELISTS!" 

Kate looks at Nick and pales. "I do believe the lady doth protest too much. Am I correct?" 

Nick just sweatdrops and nods. "But maybe it'll do Tsuwabuki some good. He's been comforting Nanami wayyyy too long." And he attempted to pull Tsuwabuki from Nanami, only to have his character bite and scratch him and screaming: " NANAMI-SAN NEEDS ME! LET GO!" 

Nick goes back to where Katie and Utena are standing. And sweatdrops. "Uh...Utena...you didn't want the BR duellists right?" And right after saying his question, Nick didn't wait for an answer, he answered himself with a :"Right." 

And after having a moment of three minutes' silence, of what he was sure was everyone staring at him, he shouted, "Oh FINE! You can take the BR DUELLISTS BUT IF YOU THINK *I'M* GETTING TSUWABUKI TO HELP, YOU'RE WRONG! HE REALLY KNOWS HOW TO BITE!" And put out his right hand to prove it, on his hand were three teeth marks. 

Janey decides to pop her head in after a long, silent while....Touga's head appearing just above hers... A big sweat drop forms on her brow... "Ah...Touga? you mind letting me go....???" 

"Oooh...gomen, Janey" he says as she lets go of her shirt.... 

"Thanks." She walks away casually to Onee-sama... "what happened here?..." 

Touga walks over to Nanami. "imotochan.... what happened?" 

Both were very lost..... 

"You ignored me, onii-sama," Nanami said, and hugged his ankles, causing him to trip. 

Rachelle just lies on the floor, gasping with laughter. Very rarely has she read such funny stuff. "Ahhh, arigatou guys. I need that kind of relief after a sight singing test and Theory." She sweatdrops and turns to Janey. "Juri and Akio are....discussing things. You missed it! Akio was...." She starts drooling at the very -idea- "wearing naught from the waist down." Then she snaps out of it and runs after Saionji. She, for one, is not about to miss him dressed in that kendo outfit again. "KYOUICHI-KUUUUUUNNNN!!!" *GLOMP* 

Saionji staggers, dropping his bamboo practice sword, cursing under his breath. "Get off me, baka!" 

Akio slips back into the tower bedroom, teal eyes cool and amused. He walks over to Juri, who is sitting on the bed, and places his hands on the mattress on either side of her, an amused grin on his face. "Please forgive me, Juri-san, but I had to take certain...precautions so that we would not be interrupted" Meaning all doors, both into and out of the Tower, are locked. 

Juri looks up, into Akio's eyes, and practically swoons. "Hai, it's no problem, Akio-san. Where were we?" She smiles seductively, her intense green eyes still fixed on his. She tried to think of something to suggest to the dean. "What do you like, Akio-san? Have you ever tried bondage?" Juri said this in such a matter of fact, straightforward tone, that it frightened herself for a moment. 

Back in the arena.... 

Janey watches Rach with a big, anime sweatdrop on her head.. "Ah....Baka onee-sama...she'll never learn....." She shakes her head as she hears a loud BOOM! She turns her head to see who it is and notcies a mess of red hair and gold hair on the floor... Walking over, she lifts up the red and gold mass, only to see Nanami and Touga.. Giggling she runs after Rach... "Baka, onee-sama!!! wait up!!!!!!!!" 

Saren creeps out and sits beside Nick, looking relieved. She then gasps as she sees Nick has bite marks. She winces with sympathy. Then she hears Utena's yell she looks around for Miki. 

Rachelle clings happily to Saionji's back, in a typical Wakaba-type glomp, and waves to Janey. "I don't think I have a say in the matter if I wait or not." 

Tsuwabuki stared at Nanami. "Nanami-san?" He asked feeling neglected and heartbroken. Nick looked at Saren and said, "Yeah..it hurts...baka Tsuwabuki. Someday...*I hope someday* that he'll learn that Nanami isn't worth it." And then checked on Tsuwabuki to give him a glare, but saw that his character looking heartbroken. If Tsuwabuki didn't bite him, he would've actually ask someone to comfort him. "Eh...Nanami ignored him. IF you want him to fight, there's your chance to get him to." And he passed out tiles to Saren, ChuChu, and himself and asked, "Who wants to be first?" 

Saionji snarls and tries to get her off. "I said OFF, idiotic girl!" Rachelle just smacks him upside the head. "Watch your mouth around your role player, boy. I am no idiot." 

And back in the tower... 

Akio chuckles softly, his face close to hers, speaking in that low, deep voice right next to her ear. "I like the way your mind works. What did you have planned?" 

Juri gets goosebumps from his whisper... 

She looks around. "Oh..hmm...I don't know..." Suddenly, she notices a window near the bed...it's very large, with crimson velvet red drapes, tied back with long gold satin cords. She walks over to them, and takes one, then walks back towards Akio. "Wanna try?" 

Akio chuckled to himself. It was fun, seeing how the duellist of Passion was dealing with this. It was hard to tell if he completely trusted her or not, but it appeared as if he was willing to go along with the ride. For now. "I will try anything once. Or twice...or more. Do your worst." 

Juri told Akio to lie down on the bed. 

After he did this, she sat down on the bed next to him, and held up the satin cords. 

She smiled, and slipped the cord beneath his legs, and tied them together, and then to the bed. Seeing that she didn't have enough cord, she walked back to the window and took another one. 

She slipped this around him, tying his hands, and the rest of his body. Then she secured the knots, rather tightly. 

She bent low, and whispered in his ear: "Is anything too tight, my dear?" 

She stands back to admire her work. 

He winks at her and purrs into her ear. "It will do. Do you have any other surprises in store?" 

Meanwhile, in the Arena... 

Utena grabs Katie and ushers all the other duelists out the Student Council Room. "Come on! I'm not letting that..." Katie pipes up, "Over-sexed, controlling fiend from hell?" 

Utena glares and continues on, "Man...alone with her." 

Nodding wisely, Katie calls to all the other Miko's and their duelists. "Come on guys! We're gonna go save Juri-sempai. I don't like her much, especially after what she did to Ty, but even she doesn't deserve that fate." 

The remaining duelists nod and follow Utena and Katie out the door. Marching single file they all approach the now locked doors to the Observatory Tower. Chuchu followed behind. Upon reaching the tower, Utena discovered the locked doors. 

"DAMN! WHY ME?!" 

Glancing around, Chuchu found a nearby tree and scaled the tower to see what in the world could have all the duelists in such a state. He reached the window that allowed an unblocked view of Juri and Akio's room. His eyes bugged out for one superdeformed moment, then reaching into the pocket the Scouts keep their pens, he pulled out... 

A Camera. 

And he took pictures. 

Lots of them. 

Lots and lots of them. 

And he had fun doing it too. 

Below, Katie was watching sadly as Utena grabbed Tswuabuki and was using him as a battering ram. 

Janey drags Touga by his arms, with Nanami still clinging to his ankles. They end up at the tower, with everybody else... Janey thought she heard noises and her eyes widened as she suddenly saw Touga's face in front of hers.... "Eh...you're too close!!!" Janey pushes him away, but he keepst coming back..."Baka Touga..." 

Wakaba, still with the Katana in her hand, starts to poke at Rachelly lightly, hinting her to get off of -HER- Saionji-sama..... 

Nanami, bruised from being dragged up the stairs, clings tenaciously to Touga's waist and snarls at all the other females like a toy dog. Cat Who whips out her ever handy acolyte book and prepares to freeze Rachelley, but she wonders if she could freeze her without freezing Saionji too. She has to stop and think for a few minutes...if she froze them both, she and Wakaba would NEVER get her off his back. 

Rachelley clings to Saionji's back, smirking at the other girls. Saionji is not looking to thrilled about the whole business and grumbles. Then...he gets an idea. Ignoring the commotion Utena is making with Tsuwabuki, he puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles.....LOUDLY. 

"HEY! Demando! Get out here!" 

From the receses of Rachelley's character closet, the tall, white-haired prince of the black moon clan sticks his head in through the door, giving the emerald-haired Student Council member a perplexed look. 

"Nani?" 

"DEMANDO-SAMAAAAAAAA!!!!" *GLOMP* 

Saionji pushes the now-glomped Demando out of the Utena universe and heaves a great sigh, glad that he got his role player off his back and -out- of this thread. 

Cat Who resists the urge to glomp onto the newly freed Saionji, instead, choosing to freeze him for ten minutes so she could admire him without him moving. She sighs a dreamy sigh, and her eyes do that bambi thing anime female eyes do. 

Her wide eyes flicking between Utena and the scrabble game, Saren decides to see if Nick is going before following.. at least for now.. giving Miki a light shove in the direction of the other duellists, she sits back to wait. 

Miki glares at his player, the "Nanami" incident obviously not forgotten, and follows Utena-san towards the castle. [Editor's note: The "Nanami Incident" occurs somewhere in the second act of our massive arc "The Sword and the Rose." The Incident involves a very potent alchohol, Miki and Nanami under its influence, and a broom closet. Neither character was very happy the next morning.] Miki comes up behind Touga, shaking his head disgustedly, before glancing over at the rest of the duellists. 

Saionji stands frozen, hunk that he is, with a hand to his forhead, that relieved look on his face. 

Ty-chan sort of wanders behind the rest of the duelists, and the role players. She's still in a bit of shock after seeing Akio pants-less. 

At the same time, the ghostly figure of Dios floats above the crowd, cross-legged and confused. He thought everyone was used to Akio's behavior by now. 

A soft voice speaks up from the side. "What's going on? What are you doing, Tenjou-san? Why is the tower locked?.....Where's Akio?" 

Kanae. Oops. 

Back in the tower... 

Juri smiles with mock innocence and stands next to the bed. 

"Surprises? What kind of surprises?" She traces her finger very gently down his chest, allowing her fingernails to scratch ever so slightly. She smiles again...not so innocently, and turns away from Akio, pulling something from beneath her shirt, and her belt. 

As she turns back around, the seductive look left her eyes, and she glares down at Akio. She slowly lifts a small, thin dagger to his chest. "We have something to deal for. Where is the picture?" 

Akio just laughs, highly amused. "Honestly Arisugawa-san, I thought you were more original than that. It's in a safe place. In fact, it's not even in this room." The dagger didn't seem to bother him at all. In fact, he even had the nerve to WINK at Juri. 

Juri glares at him...the nerve! She slides the dagger closer to his neck, and steps forward a bit... "I want that picture back! Tell me where it is!" 

Without warning, Akio suddenly has his hands free and wrapped around Juri's own hand holding the dagger. With the fluid movements of someone quite used to getting out of situations like this, he twists Juri's arm, making her rop the knife, then throws her down onto the bed. His other hand goes to Juri's oposite wrist and holds it firmly down on the bed. Still wearing only the sheet and his shirt open revealing that strong, muscular (*drool*) chest, he grins down at her, teal eyes amused. 

"Poor Arisugawa-san. You really must learn when ropes are acctually tight or not. It's not much fun when they're loose enough to be free from so easily. I honestly expected more from you." Then, after a small wink towards the window where ChuChu is still taking pictures, he leans down and gives Juri the most knee-melting, intense kiss. Not skipping a beat, he then yanks her off the bed and propells her towards the door, which opens easily enough under his hand. Just before shoving her out, he leans close to her and purrs slightly. "The picture will be in an envolpe on your doorstep. Thank you for the entertainment." 

Then the door shuts firmly behind her and she is left standing in hallway. 

Back down below... 

Utena dropps Tswuabuki and looked at Kanae. Kate, grinning evilly, hands her a black rose and points to the tower. "Akio-san's upstairs. With Juri. And I think he's naked." 

"What!?" Kanae looked shocked. Absolutly shocked. "Akio-san? Never!" 

"Of course not." Akio's deep, rich voice comes from behind the others, from the side -away- from the tower. How he got out of the building and around to the other side of the crowd only he (and Dios) knows. Fully dressed, hair once again in the standard ponytail and looking as if nothing had happened, he wraps his arm around Kanae's waist, giving her a tender smile. Then, looking up at Katie disapprovingly, he tsks a few times. 

"Katie-san, I'm surprised at you, spreading such rumors. True, Arisugawa-san was in my office, but there were important matters to discuss. I can't imagine how you would think it otherwise." He gives the gathered crowd a completely innocent smile. 

And what of the evidence? Well, tucked discreatly in his pocket is a rather small, Chu-Chu-sized camera. 

Rachelle sticks her head back in the room and arches an eyebrow. "Manipulative SoB, isn't he?" Then she quickly ducks out again before he can 'prove' this to her. 

Utena dropped Twsuabuki and stepped back, blushing slightly. 

Katie just growls softly under her breath and scowls at the Dean. "So this is what we get for trying to rescue Juri." She glared at Ty, as if she had any control of her character's manipulations. 

Tsuwabuki grumbles and rubs his head. "Utena..." He said. He was *very* crossed. He got ignored by Nanami and now this. 

Nick looks at Tsuwabuki and asks Saren: "Want to see what they're up to? Or do you want to play? I don't care either way." 

Saren grins at him.. "Its safer here, I think.. No Akio-sama.. You go first.." 

The spell wears off and Saionji unfreezes. For him, no time has passed, but for the rest of the world, it's been ten minutes. The first thing he sees is a green haired girl, wearing a black fuku from someplace other than Ohtori, with a glazed expression on her face. She is holding a red book. When he unfroze, she makes herself stop drooling over him. "You were going to the kendo room, ne?" She says, a querilous note in her voice. 

Saionji blinks for a moment and looks around. One minute he was standing there...then the next, everyone is in different places. He looks highly disoriented for a moment, then shakes his head and looks over at Cat who, purple eyes still very confused. 

"Nani? Oh...uh, yeah...I was going to. Are we done...uhhhh...here.....?" As he said that, he noticed Akio and trailed ff. Last he knew Akio was -inside-. Ah well. He shrugs and heads off towards the kendo room, assuming everything is now taken care of. 

"Is it just me, or is it taking me an unusually long time to get to the practice room today?" 

Rachelle just sort of....appears, much like Chichiri from Fushigi Yuugi. "It's not you! ^_^ Though you ARE insane." Then she pops out again. 

Glancing around, Katie throws her hands up in the air. "Now this just sucks. I never got to duel Juri, and frankly I don't wanna anymore. My honor still hasn't been avenged, Ty is still mad at me, Utena's gone berserk, and well..." she glanced around at the various duelists and forum members, "well, Akio might as well have tied all of us up for the good we did." She sat down on the floor and pouted cutely. "This sucks." 

Rachelley plops down next to Katie and shrugs a little. "It's Akio...what can you expect? gomen nasai, though, for bringing him into this." 

Akio, having quickly placated his bride-to-be and removed her from the premises, walks up to the two girls and wraps an arm around each of their shoulders. He leans the two close and practically purrrrs in their ears. "I can think of a few ways to make up for it." 

Katie instantly melts into a happy little compliant puddle. 

Akio grins a little. "I thought you would agree." Somehow managing to re-solidify Katie, he helps the girls up and starts leading them towards the infamous Tower. 

"Hey wait!" Rachelle starts dragging her feet, desperatly trying to escape the overwhellming influance of the Dean. 

Akio laughs softly. "Come now. The more the merrier." 

Rachelle's knees melt and she smiles like an idiot. "Okay." 

Janey just bouce about wildly...as Wakaba still sneaks behind Saionji in her BR outfit and the black katana. 

Touga sits down and just stares about. 

And gradually, everyone leaves in arena in stages. Now that Akio has abducted Rachelley and Kate BOTH, their characters hang listlessly about. Saionji finally goes to the kendo room, both Wakaba and Cat Who trailing behind him. Touga pounces on Janey and takes her to Akio's tower. Saren, Tsuwabuki, Nick, Miki, and Nanami take their scrabble game to the library. 

The arena is peaceful once more...until the next Debate.... 

********************************************************************* 

Yes, I am aware that this made even less sense than the Red and Green debate. Katie and Juri never did get to fight, although based on the actual events, I'd have to say Katie won. Stay tuned for the third, probably not final debate in the series: The Purple and Yellow Debate!


	3. The Purple and Yellow Debate

This is a short and silly RPG log that makes no sense whatsoever. It was written by the girls (and guy) of Rose of the Noble Castle. Shoujo Kakumei Utena is not owned by any of us, we just like to play around with the characters. Come to think of it, we don't own Fushigi Yuugi or Ranma 1/2, either. This was written for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended here...   
  
WARNING! This is an outtake fic, and there ARE self-insertions. Be prepared. 

THE PURPLE AND YELLOW DEBATE

--Dreamed up by Kate and Cat Who  
Written by Rachelley (Akio and Saionji), Janey (Touga), Katie (Utena), Ty (Juri), Cat Who (Nanami), Saren (Miki), and Kevin (Tsuwabuki)   
Edited by Cat Who   


Out of the blue, and out of character as well, Kate grabs Cat. "That does it. I wanna see Anshi and Nanami work out their differences...you game?"

"Wooo." Jane sits down with Touga and some popcorn. "Gotta watch this."

"Bwuhhahaha. yeah!" Cat cackled.

An announcer came out of nowhere. "This is it folks, the match up up the century (so far, anyway.) Himemiya Anshii vs Kiryuu Nanami! Who has the sexiest, most manipulative older brother? Who is the cattiest and bitchiest? Who REALLY is the most beautiful of the two?" 

Nanami appeared in a corner, and flipped her hair. "Why me, of course."

"Stay tuned folks, this is gonna be brutal." 

"So, Katie, do we want this to be serious or silly?"Cat asked.

"It's a "DEBATE" as in, the "Red and Green" debate or the "Pink and Orange" debate... Silly, you silly." Katie said.

"Yeah, well, the Red and Green debate was more like a duel," Cat replied, grinning.

"So was the Orange and Pink debate, ne?" Ty chimed in.

"That's the point...but I think the duel should be less...physical."

"Less physical how? Croquet? A chess tournement? Pong?" Cat asked. 

While the roleplayers worried about that....

"I don't mind dueling, Kate-sama," Anshii said. "But you would have to get permission from either Touga-sempai or Akio-sempai first. Utena-sama doesn't mind."

Utena is Bound and gagged in a corner.

"MPHGEMOLREHGEOLTkjalsdhf;lkjnert;lkamntoiuagonNWLKNWEHNTONAW!!!!!!!!!!" (-Translation- Like hell I don't mind! What are ya tryin' to do, get my Rose Bride KILLED?!) 

Anshii smiles benignly. "She would love to see me duel for once." Utena glares.

*In Character*

Anshi smiled gently as Utena-sama battled Nanami for the fourth time in as many days. Utena was extremely upset because Nanami refused to quit spreading around the rumor that she was a lesbian. Thus, they were at a stand-off of sorts. Anshi personally knew Utena-sama wasn't a lesbian. If she had been, Juri would have bagged her long ago, no matter what Ty-chan thought or did about it. As it was, only Kate-sama (Who, along with the other members of the Ohtori Role Player Guild) knew nothing about this little match. If they had, not only would Cat Who have been rather upset, but Janey would have insisted on bringing Touga. His presence would most certainly have made it an unfair duel. 

Suddenly the inexplicable happened...

Nanami sliced off a lock of Utena's hair. No one except Mikage, Akio, and Juri had ever managed to do that. As the pale pink tendril drifted toward the ground, Nanami dropped back into a waiting position, gasping for air. Her violet eyes narrowed. Dueling with the tomboy had not been her original plan, but onii-sama had been getting way to close to her again. A few whispers here and there should have effectively turned all the males in the school off Tenjou-san -- but then again, this WAS Tenjou-san. As much as Nanami hated to admit it, Utena had something on even her. 

People liked Utena. Even though she was a nobody. Even though she dressed like a boy and broke all the rules. And for that, Nanami hated her. 

Nanami smirked. "Tenjou-san, be glad that wasn't more than a lock! Now will you stay away from my onii-sama for good, or.." she rushed at Utena again, "am I going to have to cut off ALL your hair???" 

Utena grimaced as a lock of her hair fell to the earth. Damn that Nanami! Now she'd have to spend time in a froofru hair salon getting that fixed or they'd take her show away from her! Revenge must be had! Utena stood up, slowly, and for the first time in the entire series, Anshi felt fear. Her Utena-sama was dead serious this time, there was about to be bloodshed. It was just then that the swing of fate took a decidely odd turn... 

The elephants of doom didn't mean to trample the little girl in pink. It's just the long haul up the arena's staircase had worn them out and a bunch of worn out elephants is no small matter. Plus the air in the arena was so thin... Only Miki yelled as the first one began its rush towards the startled Nanami...and fell on one extremely pissed off Tenjou Utena. The other Student Council Members...well, they just stared. 

"Oh hell," Anshi cursed. 

Nanami blinked a few times. The elephants had passed out completely, and Tsuwabuki had already begun roping and tying them, so that when they gained consciousness they'd leave Nanami-sama alone. 

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Nanami wailed, her sword drooping. Then she spied Anshii, that weird girl! In a fit of adrenerline, she rushed toward the Bara no hayonami and jabbed her sword at the purple haired one's chest. 

"If your lesbian friend can't fight any more, you have to take her place!" Nanami could imagine it already -- she defeats the rijichou's sister, Touga realizes that both Himemiya and Tenjou-*kun* are out of his reach, and she keeps both those insects away from him. It was perfect! 

Anshi blinked in surprise, and a small frown marred her perfectly calm face. This was not to be done. As the Rose Bride, only her brother was allowed to harm the Victor without Anshi herself having to get involved. 

"Why, Nanami-san," Anshi gasped as Nanami rushed by. "I do believe you seem upset." In a very unladylike motion, Anshi hiked up her Rose Bride Gown and rushed over to the nearby Council. Her eyes quickly scanned the members until they found a worthy canidate. A moment later, Tsuwabuki was in her arms, his soul sword in her hands. The poor boy was wearing a dress; she felt bad about that, but at least his soul was strong. The mettle of his sword had been tested. Anshi herself was suddenly garbed in a purple dueling uniform with red trim reminiscent of Utena's. "Would you care to continue this without the Ends of the World's knowledge, Nanami-san?" Anshi gasped...

Nanami looked in horror at her dress-clad fallen minion. Now she couldn't lose. She didn't know what would happen to Tsuwabuki if she lost, but some small, human part of her soul couldn't bear the thought of being without him. 

"Urusanai!" She shouted, leapt over an elephant, and rushed at Anshii, both her sword and dagger poised. Anshii met her with a clash of steal on steal, and the two younger sisters were quickly locked in deadly combat. 

"I hate you, Himemiya! Why are you so popular? What did you ever do to deserve the attentions of people like my onii-sama and Saionji?" Nanami kicked at Anshii brutally, but Anshii was a lot stronger than she looked, and her kick only suceeded in imbalacing both of them. They both spun around, and faced each other, two cats defending a turf that neither of them really could claim. On that note, Nanami sprouted yellow ears and a tail, and Anshii grew similar ears and a tail in purple. 

Anshi felt the familiar shifting of her body that came with unusual magic. Nanami was chaotic enough to attract all kinds of trouble and apparently she'd gotten them into a doozy this time. 

Pausing in their battle a moment, Himemiya raised her hand to her head and felt her ears twitch...oh this wasn't good at all. What she wouldn't give to have a mirror. "First a cow, now a cat?" she hissed at Nanami. Her face registered surprise at the sound of her voice. She'd never dreamed that it would change as well, even knowing how Nanami's had changed during the cow incident. 

She purred, liking the sound of it, and settled down to the marble floor, licking her hand and rubbing it across her face. This would take a minute to get used to and come up with a game plan. Unbeknownst to Anshi, her tail swished in jubulation behind her. Across the arena, Nanami was doing the same. Their battle...had just turned into a cat fight. 

Stretching slightly, Anshi flexed her hand, not surprised to see claws extend, razor-like, from her flesh. This was going to be...purrrfect. "Oh Nanami," she growled, batting gently at a tiny feather in the air as she rose to her feet. "Why were you calling Utena-sama a lesbian again?" Her tone was [pardon the pun] catty. "Was it perhaps that you...wanted to play?"

Nanami's own tail swished. She hated animals, cats included. They were always causing her trouble. She hated being a cat, but even more, she hated the purple cat that was stretched out a few yards away. She wanted to hurt that other cat. In a yellow-shaded, cat-induced rage, she sat up and tensed, poised to spring. 

"I never play," Nanami growled, her voice softer and darker. "I fight...to win!" Neko-Nanami leapt toward Anshii, her yellow tail flying behind her. She screamed in rage and tried to grab the bara no haranayo's hair, but her hands had gone all soft and she couldn't get a grip on it. She had to settle for knocking off her glasses with her claws while Anshii ripped at her braid. 

Since Anshii could not use the soul sword in her present form, it had dissolved back into Tsuwabuki's body. Nanami's kitty-senses detected this, and she hissed one more time at Anshii before leaping off her for a good minute of composure grooming. Round one was over. 

Growling a little in frustration at the lack of sword, Anshi tensed, waiting for the next spring. It was her duty to protect her Victor at times like these, especially since it hadn't been an official duel, but this was just getting silly. 

Nanami was grooming across the arena near Tsuwabuki's body...that girl had such nerve! First having her demon elephants run over poor Utena-sama, then...ooooohhhhh! Anshi rarely got upset enough to lose her objectivity in anything, but this was the last straw. Her entire body grew a bit and her tail lashed fiercely as she dropped to all fours and began the change. Calling on all of her witches powers, Anshi concentrated on overcoming Nanami's chaotic forces and using them for her own good. Before the Council's unbelieving eyes Anshi became a purple... tiger. 

And a pissed one at that. 

She growled low in her throat, waiting to catch the Yellow Cat's attention. She waited. And waited.

Neko-Nanami blinked in surprise at the purple tiger. 

"Oh, so you want to play rough?" she said, pausing in her grooming. Nanami hated all animals. This was a given. Still wearing furry ears and a tail, she climbed on top of an elephant and reached in a pack that it was wearing on its back. 

She withdrew an elephant gun. 

"I don't care of you're an endangered species, Himemiya," she yelled, and targeted the purple tiger in her crosshairs. "It's freak season, and I have an unlimited hunting liscense." She released the safety on the gun... 

The Anshi-tiger growled low in her throat. Okay, maybe an endangered species wasn't a good idea after all. What to do, what to do... Purring slightly, Anshi dived behind Miki and began working on transforming again. Surely even Nanami wouldn't be able to harm the cute young secratary... 

A moment later, Anshi stepped out from behind Miki. Except it wasn't Anshi. t was red. Well...red and white. It had a charming grin and a suave smile. It was Touga. 

And Anshi opened her arms. 

"Nanami!" 

Nanami paused and lowered her gun. She *knew* that was Anshii -- the purple ears and tail emerging from Touga's head gave that dead away -- but even so, she could not, in good conscious, attack anything resembling her own brother. 

"Onii-sama," she murmered, trapped. She dropped the gun. No, she could not shoot Anshii while she looked like that. She had to think of another plan. But what? 

Her eyes narrowed. She'd seen the little insect Wakaba perform a secret, potentially deadly technique on Utena often enough. Nanami paced around the Anshii/Touga, whose yes followed her around, the Touga smirk firmly in place. Anshii had Touga's smug look own pat. 

When she was nearly behind Anshii, she rushed her. Anshii was expecting an attack, and prepared for that, but instead, Nanami leaped right behind her and...glomped Anshii. 

"I have you now, Himemiya!" 

Anshi gurks as arms wrap themselves tightly about her neck. "Na-nanmi-" she gurgles as the arms clamp tighter and tighter around her neck. Oh, this was bad indeed. 

If she remained in this form, Nanami would squeeze her to death. If she returned to tiger form, she'd get shot. If she went back to normal form, she'd probably still get shot. Anshi decided to take the offensive. "Nanami!" she shouted, still in Touga form. She twisted in the girl's arms, wrapping her own tightly around the slender blonde's waist. "I am glad, Nanami," she smiled seductively, "that you have finally admitted your feelings about me to the world. Please," Anshi gently cradled Nanami's face in her own and brought the girl's lips an inch from her own, "allow me to be your prince."

Nanami froze. A muscle in her cheek twitched. How DARE she! How DARE she insinuate that! But... 

"You've admitted it to the world, Anshii?" Nanami finally said, icily, her lips still inches away from the other girl's. "You've admitted it, that you're a lesbian? And that you want to be my prince?" She smiled gleefully. This was too perfect. "Well, then...I'VE WON!" she shouted in Anshii's face. And she slapped her, hard enough to cause her face to turn slightly. Before Anshii could slap her back, she danced away, and picked up the first remotely weaponlike thing she saw. 

It was a garden hose. Why there was a garden hose lying in the middle of the Dueling Arena will have to remain a Mystery of Plot Convenience, but there it was, the fancy nozzle on it closed shut, dripping water onto the slick floor. It hummed with potential. 

Nanami turned it on full force, spraying the bara no harenayo with hose water. 

Oh that was it. 

Anshi was the Rose Bride. It was well known that people could use her as much as they liked and she could do nothing about it. However, that did _NOT_ mean she was a lesbian. At best, bisexual, but not a lesbian. Anshi was seething as the water hit her. She knew her actions were not like her, but...grrrr... 

Anshi quickly transformed into a small, wet Mamiya, and yelled. "MIKAGE!" Waving her hand, Anshi dived out of the way as another herd of elephants ushed from nowhere and into the spray of water. 

This in itself would not be a bad or unusual thing. 

In fact, it had been a part of Anshi's plan. 

The other part however, included a not-unusual crossover, one that the RolePlayers, especially Juri's Ty-chan, would not like at all. 

The water came from a very unusual source. 

In fact, you could say the water was cursed. 

As the elephants thundered through the spray, each one of them reflected water onto Nanami-san. The change took a minute both for the cat-girl and the pacaderms. But oh, what a change it was. 

Nanami looked down at her chest, slowly. Her eyes widened, her breath grew faster... 

Each of the elephants shook their heads as they slowly rose to their feet. They felt weird, they felt wild, they... wanted shiny red cars. 

An arena full of Ohtori Akio's glanced around as one Ohtori Akio clad in a yellow duelist uniform with yellow ears and a tail began to yowl in anger. Safely incognito behind Mikage, Anshi was laughing silently.

Akio-Nanami, still with comic little yellow cat ears and a cat tail, yowled in anger. But the war was not over yet. 

Ducking behind one of the still-tied-up elephants, she looked around wildly for something, anything, to use against the Rose Bride. The body she was currently inhabiting was much too tall, and she had trouble balancing. She only had a few  
seconds. 

Wait," she said to herself. "If Anshii's allowed a crossover, then so am I..." She only had a few seconds. Think...think...what would help her most at the moment... 

She reached into the bag on the back of the elephant, and pulled out a small fan. Aiming it at a puddle of the cursed spring water, she shouted "RIIIKKKOOO SHINNEEEN!" and watched in satisfaction as it quickly boiled. Before it steamed away completely, she rolled in it, turning her back into herself for the moment. But Akio's body had ripped her skintight uniform to shreds, so that the elephant Akios studied her with an outright lecherous look. They slowly advanced on her, unbeknowngest to the yellow rose. 

She aimed the fan at Anshii. 

"Okay, Himemiya. Here's the deal. No more crossovers, or I toast you to a crisp. Got it?" 

Anshi nodded, pursing her lips. "Accepted. But we can use elements from the two crossovers. Deal?"

"Deal. But only the one that we each brought it. I won't use Ranma, you won't Fushigi Yuugi. And no characters, ONLY elements."

Anshi narrows her eyes. "Deal," she agreed. "But the gods are characters." [Editor's note: The gods were part of a lengthy, heated, and completely OOC discussion, which is why Anshii brought them up.]

Seeing all the Akios, Tsuwabuki did the only thing he could think of doing. Opening a panel in the dueling arena floor, he pulled a large case out of it, and withdrew the two miniguns from inside it. Grabbing them both in an obvious Matrix-crossover he prepared to shoot the first one that went near his dear Nanami. "Touch her and it's over, Akio-sama." 

He edged carefully around the dueling area, keeping an eye on the Akios as best as he could, gesturing with the miniguns for them to keep back. "Miss Nanami! wait! your uniform! Here, I've got a spare in my backpack - We don't want to encourage these... monstrosities after all" he gestured again to the Aikos that were leering at her.

Unfortunatly, or perhaps fortunatnly, for Rachelle's role playing characters, the over-worked, under-paid and stressed out role player immediatly collapsed onto the ground in a fit of giggles, leaving the four to their own devices. Saionji just scowled and kicked lightly at the girl, then rolled his eyes. 

"She's going to be like this for HOURS. Oh well." And the emerald-haired duellist settled back in a conviently placed chair and decided to watch the chaos from the sidelines. After all, he had already had his moment in the limelight. 

But someone else hadn't. The resounding cry of "UTEEEEEEEEEENNNAAAAAAA!" broke across the duelling plateform as Wakaba rushed towards her fallen friend, hoping to get the pink-haired Victor back into the world of the conscious. 

And where was Akio and Dios? Well, that was yet to be seen..... 

And meanwhile...

"I can't believe th..." Miki was about to say to Juri, when he turned and realized that she and Ty had disappeared. He furrowed his brow as he searched for them among the other duelists...not even a sign of them... 

And also meanwhile.... 

Juri and Ty had found themselves on the elevator that leads to the arena....and they appeared to be...stuck. 

Ty winked at the readers of the forum and pointed to the "emergency stop only" button. However, Juri quickly pulled her attention back to....erm...other matters. 

And still more meanwhile...

Janey stood up as popcorn fell away from her lap and looked at Touga who was sitting down watching the duel. confused, She looked back at ...or..rather..-Touga- and tilted her head in quite a confusion. 

"If Touga is there...", she muttered pointing at the transformed Touga, "and Touga is here...."...a wickedly large grin spread across Touga's roleplayer..."TWO TOUGAS FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" 

She grabbed the sitting Touga by his collar to make him stand and decided to devise a plan to snatch the other one as well.

And now back to the duel.

Nanami scowled at Anshii. "Fine. No gods. But any other *element* -- be it the power that a character has, the weapons that they use," she ruffled the diamond fan, "or the transformations -- we can use it. And only one at a time." With that, she threw the fan over her shoulder, where it disappeared on cue, then crossed her arms in front of her. On her wrists appeared two gold and white bracelets, which flashed and became skintight armour up to her elbow. She smiled wickedly, her little yellow cat tail twitching, and leapt upon the Rosebride. 

Her new superstrength knocked them both across the arena. 

Anshi felt the world spin as she and Nanami sailed across the arena to land in a crumpled heap on the far side. Nanami had chosen strength...should she battle it with the strength of one of the Ranma characters, or the cunning? 

Quickly rifling through her Role Player's knowledge of the characters, Anshi smiled. Nanami had chosen a distinctly interesting cast, true enough, but Anshi's cast had much more variety. For example- should she want to counter with strength, Ryouga's talents would be a good match, though not quite perfect. With cunning- Happousai, for all his perverted ways, was highly skilled. With magic- Cologne had an arsenal of tricks and twists that would make any of the duelists cringe. Not to mention all of the enemies and their powers. She could pick two or three characters, or their weapons, to counter anything the blond girl threw at her. No, the variety of choice wasn't going to be a problem...but the only way she would win this would be through patience and wisdom. 

Grunting with the effort, Anshi focused on a particular character and began the change. Her entire body pulsed for one brief second and she grew in size so quickly that she knocked the now-tiny cat girl off her. Pantyhose would have been proud the way his cursed form leapt up and charged at the girl. Anshi knew she was. 

There was only one problem. In the lunge, one of the octipus tenticles reached out without Anshi's permision and snagged several of the duelists. WEll, to be honest, all of the duelists, save Utena. Thus Anshi charged with Juri, Touga, Tsuwabuki, Miki, Saionji, and Akio strapped to her back. It was promising to be an interesting fight indeed.

"Juri-san!" Ty called. She was pissed that she and Juri had been so rudely interrupted. "Juri-san! Get down from there!" 

Juri frowned and struggled a moment. "I can't" she said, rather calmly, considering the situation. 

Ty-chan proceeded to pout, because her Juri-sama had been taken from her. She growled at Kate-chan. "This is your fault. Grr...." 

Tom raised his eyebrow..."Cat fight?" [Editor's note: In case you missed the first two Debates, Tom is Ty-chan's fiancé.]

Tsuwabuki started beating on the tentaculed beast holding him "hey! who said you could use me to hurt Miss Nanami!?! Isn't that againt the rules of the duel!?? Let me go Miss Anshi!!!"

Anshi growled back up at them, as the cursed form had not the proper vocal cords to state: I am not doing this. The form is doing this. 

Janey looks around totally confused. "eh......." a sweatdrop forms over her brow as she looks around at everything. "da hell's going on?" 

Ty-chan takes her eyes away from her captive Juri-sama for a moment to address Janey's question. "Umm...in this thread....I think anything you want is going on." 

A confused look crosses her face, before she decides that her answer was appropriate. She then continues to shout at the octopus to let her Juri-sama down!

Rachelle just looks bewildered. "Uhhhh....." Sighs and sits on the floor. "Right...just....yeah. I'm just trying to survive untill Thanksgiving, thank you very much." 

A huffing and puffing Katie appears at the top of the stairs. "I...heard...that...Anshi...was...dueling..." she groans before collapsing face first onto the hard marble of the dueling arena floor. Crawling on hands and knees, she collapsed beside Utena and watched as one of Anshi's tenticles threw Miki at Nanami and scooped up Kevin. Oh this was bad. Role players were getting involved. The tenticle tossed Kevin the same way and grabbed Janey. Kate groaned and stumbled to her feet, trying to help Ty get Juri down. 

Rather than go flying off, Kevin grabbed hold of the tentacle and held on for dear life. "Oh no you didn't!!!! I ain't going nowhere!!!" Instead of flying off, He rode the tentacle like a bucking bronco "YEEE HAW!" 

Tsuwabuki however, was not having a good time. The Tentacles kept spinning him around and attempting to smash Nanami with him, leaving him battered, bruised, and a little nauseous. Also, every time he was smashed into Nanami, he screamed out an appology. "I'm sorry Miss Nanami! I'm sorry Miss Nanami!"

Nanami took on the powers of Tamahome and made a flying leap, avoiding a screaming Miki. She powered up, her blonde hair turning flame red, and her eyes glowing as well. She then blasted a huge ki ball at Anshii. 

Cat Who followed close behind Katie, huffing and puffing as well (that's a LOT of  
stairs, and the elevator was still stuck thanks to a horny Juri and Ty). 

"Nanami!" Cat yelled angrily. "Get yourself under control!" Nanami paused from blasting Anshii with ki balls to throw a dagger at Cat. It missed by a fraction of an inch and instead struck one of the Akio-clones, causing him to die instantly.

Cat winced as the Akio-clone then spontaneously combusted. She tiptoed over to Katie. 

"We've got to do something," she whispered. 

Janey blinked for a moment..quite shocked...as she stared down at Touga, who simply blinked and stared back at her. 

Then Janey realized what happened and started to kick and scream at her character. "YOU POOPIE BRAIN! (my goodness! why is he so fine???!?!?!!!) GET ME DOWN FROM HEREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" 

Touga shrugged and looked around and saw Rachelley and snuck over to her. 

"TOUGAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YER GOING MISTER?" Janey screamed. 

Katie was still in the process of coughing out her lungs when Cat approached her. "No kidding. But with Utena down, I don't think there's all that much we can do right now." She glanced over at the raving Janey and turned white. "This  
is..." 

Anshi at that moment decided the monsterous form was a bit extreme. Her tentacles launched all the characters at Nanami at once and she quickly dropped down to a just-as-powerful-but-not-nearly-destructive form. Ranma. 

"...bad," Katie completed watching her most docile character. Grabbing a cell phone she phoned her character chest, placidly sitting in a corner at the far edge of the room. When her intended character picked up, she sighed relief. 

"Ummm, Nabiki? Could you come to the arena and hurry?" [Editor's note: Katie and I are both characters in the Ranma 1/2 fanfic forum -- she runs Nabiki, obviously...]

"Good idea. Tell her to bring Akane with her." [And I run Akane.] Catherine glanced over at Nanami, who was getting her ass kicked by Anshii/Ranma already. 

"C'mon, Nanami,you can do it," she cheered to her character. 

Nanami/Tamahome was good, but not nearly as good as Ranma. After suffering numerous extremely painful punches, Nanami changed forms again. She ballooned into a...giant...werewolf...thing. 

Nanami/Ashitare then lunged at Anshii/Ranma, grabbing her arm and wrenching it. But Anshii/Ranma was a lot faster than Nanami/Ashitare, and escaped having her arm pulled from it's socket. 

Rachelle waved at Touga, finally calming down somewhat. It was amazing what a bit of rest could do for one, ne? 

"Hey Touga-san! How are you enjoying being back in Janey's closet? Heh.....it's probably alot more private than mine." 

Touga just laughed. "Well, I never minded the crowd so much. Of course, I suppose I SHOULD go save my role player." 

Rachelle sweatdroped. "Yeah, that would be a good idea." The role player watched the red-haired bishounen saunter back towards Janey and took stock of the situation. Things were delightfully complicated as it was....there really wasn't anything more she could do to confuse things more than they already were..... 

Well.....except for one thing. 

Amid the chaos, a blazing beam of light shone down from the castle and suddenly Dios was standing on the arean floor. He cast a glance at the battling duellists and arched an eyebrow. This certainly was.....interesting. 

And then Akio appeared. The real Akio. All reproductions paled in comparison to the original, who was, for some reason, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. Perhaps he had been caught in the middle of something? But he too surveyed the damage and grinned at his clones. 

"Well, it's nice to know I had some part in this." 

And on the other side of the arena, Saionji was heading for the stairs. He wasn't about to stick around here any longer than necessary.

Ty-chan took her eyes away from her precious Juri-san, and stood, wide-eyed looking at Akio. "Akio-san... in...nothing... but..." Juri frowned. "Stop drooling, you idiot! It's not THAT great." 

Ty--for obvious reasons--ignored her.

Cat Who melted into a puddle of goo at the sight of Akio in nothing but boxers. 

"It's not fair," she whimpered. "No one who is that evil has a right to look that good..." 

Nanami/Ashitare ignored the appearance of the real Akio and continued to try to tear off Anshii's limbs. 

Anshi ignored Nanami then called to her brother: "Oni-sama, a little help here?!" It is as yet uncertain to which brother she called.

Fortuantly (or unfortunatly, depending on your point of view), both of the men responded and looked over at her. Akio walked over to the fight, causing men and women alike to swoon as he passed and Dios, not being subject to the normal laws of motion and whatnot, just appeared next to her. Dios said nothing, as he was a quiet person, but Akio smiled that drop-dead-gorgeous smile at the two girls and crossed his arms across his wonderfuly bare, well-formed chest. 

"You needed help Anshii? Why ever for? You seem to be handling this fairly well on your own." 

Anshii grimaced. "So says you! Doesn't Dios usually give Utena a helping hand around this point, or have I been hallucinating the entire series?!"

Akio shakes a finger at his sister and does that knee-melting smile he's so good at. "We can discuss your mental state later, Anshii. But Dios DOES help Utena....and he WOULD help her if she were, say, conscious at the moment. Notice that Dios has never had to help you."

Nanami gave up trying to tear off Anshii's limbs and instead took on the powers of Chichiri, and suddenly appeared to be Dios. "I'll help you," Nanami/Chichiri/Dios smirked. 

Anshi narrowed her eyes. Low blow indeed. Turning her back on her brother, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Moments later, she'd transformed into... Cologne. 

Using the power of Chichiri again, Nanami transformed into Taiistukun. Two ribbons fluttered around her ugly face, and she mumbled in a low, gravelly voice. "Now we'll see who is the most powerful of all, Himemiya Amshii." 

Anshi frowned...okay. Maybe this had been a somewhat bad idea. She should have chosen a better anime...but then she came up with an idea... 

Nabiki Tendo popped into existence with her cell-phone in hand. One quick call to a certain Ranma Fanfic forum later, and she had a devilish grin on her face...

While Anshii waited for Nabiki to get some help from the Ranma Fanfic forum, Nanami/Chichiri/Taiitsukun realized that...well, Taiitsukun really doesn't have very much power. She just pops up, acts uppity, and sics Nyun-Nyun on people. 

"Dammit." She changed into Nakago instead, and sent a HUGE ki blast that knocked Anshii halfway across the dueling arena. 

Anshi groaned as she hit. Fine. Gonna be a big fighter? "Rouge, I choose you!" 

Kate poked Cat. "You know...I think she hit her head on that last one. If she calls on pokemon, I'm outa here."

Cat groaned as well. "They've either got to kill each other, or at least knock each other out pretty soon." 

In the meantime, Tsuwabuki was leading Nanami's trio in cheers to inspire her. "Gimmie an N! Gimme an A! Gimmie an N! gimmie an A! gimmie an M! gimmi an I! what's That Spell? Nanami!! NANAMI!!!"

That was, of course, the moment someone fell out of the sky. Being asleep, they didn't notice appearing 20 feet up.

"ZZ... zzz.." 

*THUD* 

"Oro? Ite.."

[Editor's note: The person who just fell out of the sky was the Avatar of Death. o_O]

Nanami continued to pummel Anshii with ki blasts. Anshii was seriously getting hurt. 

"Why don't you fight back, you freak??" Nanami shouted angrily to Anshii. 

The roleplayers didn't notice the person who fell out of the sky until that person muttered, "Oro? Ite.." 

Cat Who winced, and walked over to the fallen one, ducking a stray ki blast from her character. "Hey, onii-san, are you okay?" she said. 

Rachelle blinks repeatedly. "Hey yo, who's that?" 

Saionji just shrugged. "Do we really CARE!?" And found a bokken firmly embedded in his face a few seconds later by his rather annoyed role player. 

"Shut up. Or I'll lock you in a room with Akio." Saionji shuts up immediatly.

The new arrival put on a pair of sunglasses. 'Ranma fic calls?"

Grabbing Rachelley by the arm, Katie manuevered her way to the newcomer. "Nabiki called a pinch hitter? That's unlike her." 

Utena groaned from somewhere behind them and the Rouge-creature morphed down to merely Herb. Soon Anshii/Herb had Nanami/Chichiri/Nakago hopping around the forum avoiding the balls of ki shot at his feet.

Nakago/Nanami/Chichiri ducked inside Chichiri's little wormhole hat to avoid the ki blasts and appeared to have...disappeared for a moment. 

"Nani?" Cat Who said, looking around in surprise as her character disappeared. "Where did Nanami go?" 

In reality, Nanami had gone to the kitchen and found a bottle of Million Times Strength Ultimate Curry Powder (she'd grown fond of it while she was in India, searching for the Billion Times Strength Ultimate Curry Powder) and found some of Anshii's old leftover cooking. She mixed the powder into the leftovers in a tupperware contained, covered it tightly, and microwaved it for about five minutes. 

She took this toxic, dangerous mixture and shook it gently. Mysterious steam seeped out from under the lid, and it began to eat through the plastic. 

She then Chichiri-warped back to the arena, landing right behind Anshi/Herb, and when Anshii/Herb least expected it, Nanami/Chichiri/Nakago dumped the entire cauldron of toxic sludge on Anshii's head, then ran like hell, leaping behind a fallen Akio/Elephant. Everyone ducked, waiting for something horrible to happen... 

Rachelley gasped " NO! the HUMANITY!" She hid behind Kate in case the curry exploded or something*

Tsuwabuki looked on in shock as Nanami stooped so low... "Miss Nanami! How could you! You know we are supposed to follow the Geneva Conventions here! No use of Toxic substances allowed!"

And as the curry leaked out of the bowl, landind on Anshii's head, a blinding flash washed through the arena. Everyone covered their eyes, trying not to be blinded by the light emanating from the Rosebride.

When the light finally faded, all was restored somewhat to normal. Nanami and Anshii were themselves again, and all the Akio/Elephants were gone. Even the roleplayers were back to a somewhat normal state.

"What the hell...?" Rachelley rubbed her eyes.

"Onii-san, what the hell happened? I know you had something to do with this." Cat Who tried to stand up.

The Avatar of Death grinned. "A trick used in Ranma fics. When things get out of control....reset."

There was a massive facefault by every role player in the Arena.

* * *

Editor: Okay, okay, the ending sucked. After Nanami dumped the sludge, the thread was killfiled...a reset was the most plausible way to end. Anyway, stay turned for the next great debate, appropriately named, "The Next Great Debate!"


End file.
